This invention relates generally to a rotor system of a rotary-wing aircraft and, more specifically, to a rotor blade for such aircraft.
A conventional rotary-wing aircraft, such as a helicopter, includes a rotor hub configured to rotate about an axis and having multiple rotor-blade assemblies mounted thereto. Each rotor-blade assembly includes a blade that extends outwardly from the rotor hub.
A large number of slots, holes, or other openings may be formed (e.g., by drilling) in an upper surface of the blade at spaced locations corresponding to desired locations of inserts in the upper surface. The upper surface can be made of a carbon-fiber composite.